Avengers
by LOL BAD PUBLISHER
Summary: none
1. Avenger

"Come on Stark

Having Trouble picking up a little hammer?

You mean to tell me that I'm stronger and sexier than you

And my girlfriend is hotter than yours"

MLG THOR

We are Avengers!  
Kickin' Hydra's ass, causing mass destruction  
We are Avengers!  
Dedicated to saving the world  
Raiding a Hydra outpost in the east  
Retrieve the scepter that was once Loki's  
Connect the Scepter to Ultron  
But then things go so wrong  
I have built an evil machine  
Hydra's experiments go and join up with his hellbent scene  
Mobilizing a massive evil team  
We are Avengers!  
The witch messed up our heads, Hulk needs therapy  
We are Avengers!  
Call Veronica to put him down  
I'm sick and tired of Ultron's mother fudgin' army  
On this motherfudgin' helicarrier  
Hulk loves Black Widow so very much  
Her sexy body Hulk want to touch  
There's a vision I was shown  
About Infinity stones  
Reincarnate Jarvis  
With a synthetic body that we retrieved  
Maximoffs switch to our team  
While we destroy all Ultron's beings  
We are Avengers!  
We kicked Ultron's ass & it's time to party  
We are Avengers!  
Hulk wants Romanoff and he's got blue balls  
We are Avengers!  
We defeated Ultron and we saved the world  
We are Avengers!  
Training new heroes for the next fight


	2. Civil War

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"C'mon, c'mon, let's get this Civil War on,.br /I'm in the right, but the Cap is /Sokovia Accord, I signed my name,.br /But the Cap declined, he can't be tamed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"And I, I decline to,.br /Kill my old crew,.br /Bucky was my brother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"He was used,.br /And abused,.br /With a secret code./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"Child we have to be put into check,.br /'Cause civilians /( We pick Group Stark).br /I will not kill my old buddy and I decline to /( We select Group Cap).br /Now our group is torn broke,.br /I'll kick Captain in the scrote./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"Relax, chill out,.br /Everybody /I'll make a stew,.br /And I'll turn those /She eliminated innocent folks like a careless b * tch,.br /But I've got a crush on the Scarlet Witch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"It's time to decide,.br /For this thrill trip,.br /Let's select our team,.br /Ant-Man's on my /You have actually got Pete,.br /Panther's /Do not run robotic b * tch,.br /And combat your peers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"Child we have to be put into check,.br /'Cause civilians passed /( We choose Team Stark).br /I will not kill my old pal and I decline to /( We choose Team Cap).br /Now our team is torn broke,.br /I'll kick Captain in the scrote./p  
div class="ad-inserter ad-inserter-2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 8px auto; padding: 0px; color: #545454; font-family: sans-serif; text-align: center; clear: both;" /div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"Prince of Wakanda,.br /Need to survive Rogers,.br /So I can have my vengeance,.br /Against Winter season /Eliminated my father at his UN speech,.br /Dig my nails into his balls 'til he shriek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"And remember about me,.br /Now everyone cheer,.br /'Cause Parker's in the home,.br /No have to feel the /Utilize a web sling stun to stop the Captain's group,.br /However my webs look like the after-effects of a wet dream …br /Eww, gross!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; line-height: 1.5em; font-family: sans-serif; color: #545454; text-align: -webkit-center;"Infant we have to be put into check,.br /'Cause civilians /( We select Group Stark).br /I will not eliminate my old good friend and I decline to /( We pick Group Cap).br /Now our group is torn broke,.br /I'll kick Captain in the scrote./p 


	3. HI

Please notice i gonna make a new story on Anime Name: SAITAMA VERSUS GOKU: DAWN OF JUSTICE kay;p


	4. Iron Man

p class="mxm-lyrics_content " style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3e50; margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-break: break-word; font-size: 18px; line-height: 1.7; padding-top: 0px; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, Oxygen, Ubuntu, Cantarell, 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif;"got a lot of apologies to make nothing's been the same since new york the mandarin's been bombing people he's so sneaky/p  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #4e5860; font-family: -apple-system, BlinkMacSystemFont, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, Oxygen, Ubuntu, Cantarell, 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
div class="inline_video_ad_container_container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="inline_video_ad_container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 0;"  
div id="div_gpt_ad_outofpage_musixmatch_desktop_lyrics" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-google-query-id="COHWkpno2tgCFe6xswodyvsAZw"  
div id="google_ads_iframe_/154438701/outofpage_musixmatch_desktop_lyrics_0_container_" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0pt none;"iframe id="google_ads_iframe_/154438701/outofpage_musixmatch_desktop_lyrics_0" style="box-sizing: border-box; border-width: 0px; border-style: initial; vertical-align: bottom;" title="3rd party ad content" name="google_ads_iframe_/154438701/outofpage_musixmatch_desktop_lyrics_0" width="1" height="1" frameborder="0" marginwidth="0" marginheight="0" scrolling="no"/iframe/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
p class="mxm-lyrics_content " style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3e50; margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-break: break-word; font-size: 18px; line-height: 1.7; padding-top: 0px;"this chick comes to my crib i'm thinking lets get freaky but then the helicopters come and try to blow us up, up, up but i'm an iron man! i can take one chopper but i can't take three now i fell out of my crib stuck under the sea i'm an iron man! didn't rig this suit to be amphibious but i am not gonna die cause i'm ambitious i'm an iron man! this is not the first time he's passed out in a suit this hero used to party lots of shots he would shoot i'm an iron man! autopiloting the suit to rural tennessee so that tony can seek clues about his enemy i'm an iron man! whoo! guitar! i'm an iron man! i'm an iron man! i'm an iron man! crash landed down in tennessee my armor's broken the mandarin is just an actor who loves tokin' this nerd killian is the bad guy and he's locked me up, up, up but i'm an iron man! iron iron iron iron iron... guitar! i'm an iron man! i'm an iron man! i'm an iron man! i was an underdog nerd now i'm flaming hot monopolize the war and terror starting from the top i filled your girlfriend with extremis honey now i make her watch as i rub your tummy i'm an iron man! we're fighting in the air, we're fighting in the air i'm an iron man! we're fighting on the rig, we're fighting on the rig i'm an iron man! we're fighting on the tanker, we're fighting on the tanker i'm an iron man! we're fighting in the fire, we're fighting in the fire i'm an iron man! we're fighting in the fire, we're fighting in the fire i'm an iron man! we're fighting in the fire, we're fighting in the fire/p  
/div 


End file.
